Other Mutants
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Mikey lays awake in bed little existential questions bother him...He wonders if there are any other Mutants in the world besides the ones he already knows
1. I'm Such An Insomniac

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...)**_

Mikey could not sleep this night...He just stared up at his darkened ceiling thinking, when he tried to close his eyes they would just snap back open like cartoon shutters.

Mikey sighed...He was never going to get any sleep at this rate...He climbed out of his bed and went downstairs.

He wasn't expecting to find Donny up but there he was working on something...

"Can't sleep either?" Mikey asked

"Just a little more work..." Donny said "I'm almost finished..."

Mikey felt he had to geth the burning question off his chest

"Hey Donny..." Mikey said

Donny looked up

"Do you ever wonder..." Mikey gulped hard before continuing "...Any more Mutants like us? You know...Out there...Somewhere?"

Donny looked puzzled

"What do you mean Mikey?" Donny asked

"I mean..." Mikey said "For most of our lives we thought we were the only Mutants around...Then we met Leatherhead who was mutated the same way we were living so close to us but we never noticed..."

"Mikey...Where is this going?" The Purple banded turtle yawned

"I just lay awake wondering...What if there are others like us? Somewhere in the world someone else came across the same ooze we did and mutated and well...Sometimes I wonder if we're really alone or if there are more of our kind..."

"Mutnat Turtles?" Donny asked

"Mutant anything really..." Mikey said "I mean this world of ours is so big...Who's to say some other little anima didn't come across the same ooze we did and mutated?"

Donny seemed frozen for a moment and gazed into space considering Mikey's question.

"I guess anything's possible Mikey..." Donny stifled a yawn "Don't worry about it...Just go to bed."

Mikey sighed, he thought at least Donny would understand...Ever since they met Leatherhead Mikey wondered at least every other night...How alone were they? Were there other Mutants in the world hiding like they were? Were they out there...Somewhere?

_**(Too much Mutant RPG does this to you)**_


	2. Mikey Meets Jacobson

_**(I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and since this fic seems to have three faves and follow I think I shall continue this story...It was just a spur of the moment thing I wrote...Why did you get so attached to this one? I why does no one review me? What happened to the golden age of reviews? Anyway...The New Mutants that apear in this story are the results of online RPG for TMNT & Other Strangeness, my Characters are Tiger Lilly a Mutant Tiger, Jacobson Robin a Mutant Doberman, Sirocco Siren a Mutant Seal, Magnolia a Mutant Mulgara (A Marsupial Mouse) And Kell a Mutant Kinkajou)**_

Mikey went back to his room, he couldn't sleep, something would not let him keep his eyes shut. He flipped off the covers stood up stretched and yawned and checked to make sure everyone was in bed.

The coast was clear...He walked out of the lair and headed topside to find something...Anything...He didn't know what he was looking for he just knew he had to find something.

Meanwhile in a dark room, somewhere...Something sinister was happening.

"Jacobson..." A lange man with an eyepatch said "Your target is Steve Evergreen...He has just stolan some very valuable information from us...You know what to do..."

Jacobson was a Mutant Doberman Pinscher, unlike the Turtles, Splinter and Leatherhead...He had been created by deliberate experimentation rather then by accident.

Jacobson nodded "Search. Kill. Destroy." He answered in a firm no-nonsense voice

"Good Dog." The Large Man smirked

Jacobson flattened his ears annoyed he hated to be called 'Good Dog' it was a humiliating reminder he was not Human.

"Go." The Large Man said "And do not fail."

Jacobson saluted and headed out.

Mikey was beginning to feel his sleeplessness get to him, he was starting to feel dizzy unsteady on his feet.

"I don't feel so good..." Mikey said to himself "Maybe I should just go home..."

Just then there was some crashing sounds! A trio of raccoons ran from an alley screaming.

Then something else appeared from the alley, the thing the Raccoons were running from...

"Stupid garbage eaters!" Growled the Creature "That will teach you to mess with me!"

Mikey gasped, the creature was clearly not Human, it was a Dog that walked upright and spoke...There was no denying that it was a Mutant Animal!

Mikey knew this was what he was meant to find, but he stood frozen for a moment not sure what to do, it wasn't until the Dog Mutant turned and looked at him that Mikey realized he was in trouble.

Jacobson had never seen other Mutants once when he was a small Puppy, the Mutants were made by other scientists and the 'play date' he had with the other creations were just so the Scietists could compare their results.

Jacobson growled, he had been warned that if he ever saw another Mutant, he must not let it live.

"Whoa!" Mikey said "Easy big guy! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm a Mutant like you!"

"That does not matter." Jacobson growled "You are no brother of mine...You are probobly of the Slimeborn..."

"Slimeborn?" Mikey had no idea what this creature was talking about

"I have direct orders that if I ever come across another Mutant..." The Doberman pulled out something...A revolver...

"Oh shell." Mikey gulped

"...I am not to let it live." Jacobson aimed the gun at Mikey

Mikey was not going to go down with out a fight, he quickly leaped into the air

"What in the?!" Jacobson had never seen such a leap

Mikey quickly whipped out his Nunchucks and while landing on the Dog's shoulders quickly wrapped one of his chucks around the Dog's neck.

Jaconson gasped this Mutant was stronger then he appeared! The grip on his neck was tightening it was hard to breathe!

"Look Big Guy!" Mikey said firmly "I don't want to hurt you...I'd hate to kill a fellow Mutant but if you hurt me or my family I'm going to..."

"You have a family?!" Jacobson choked out

'Oh shell...' Mikey thought to himself he might have said too much

"Listen..." Mikey said tighening the nunchuck and a bit tighter "I can take you in a fight, gun or no gun...I don't want to fight I just want to talk to you."

"All right!" Jacobson gasped "All right..." He was ashamed, humilated, he had just been nearly killed by a Mutant Turtle...How could he tell his boss this?  
Mikey released his grip and Jacobson rubbed his sore neck a little

"My name is Jacobson Robin."

"That's an...Interesting name." Mikey said

"Yeah I know..." Jacobson grunted "My name was intended to be Robin Jacobson but due to some crazy mix up my last name became my first."

"Well in Japan that's kind of how it normally goes..." Mikey said helping Jacobson up "In Japan the surname always comes first...I'm Hamato Micelangelo."

Jacobson was still not sure about this Mutant, he could just try to shoot him now that the Turtle was right in front of him...But Jacobson had a feeling he would regret it, the Turtle was tougher then he looked and he mentioned a 'family' meaning there could be more of his kind...That would avenge their loved one's death.

"I really can't stay and chat...I have a job to do." Jacobson said

"Really?" Mikey asked innocent and trusting like a child "What's your job?"

"I'm an asassin..." Jacobson growled pulling out his gun again

Mikey felt his blood run cold, they were Ninjas...Ninja were supposed to kill but his family only killed if absolutely nessacary...Who could be on this Dog's hit list?


	3. A Bloody Battle

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and by the way Thanks for the reviews! You guys really seem to like this story for some reason...Well here I go trying to make the world more bearable for us fanfiction readers...By the way my Sister's and Friend's Mutants will appear in this story as well...My friend Dainne's Mutant Characters are Tallulah the Mutant Toucan, Dianne the Mutant Rat, Pricsilla the Mutant Oppossum, Spicer the Mutant Snake and Stoney Bay the Mutant Rock Wallaby...I highly reccomend playing the old TMNT RPG games if nothing else you'll get a nice laugh from the random character generation system)**_

As Jacobson left Mikey felt he had to follow him just to see what he was going to do.

Jacobson was running to Waldorf Hotel, he never realized Micelangelo was following him from the rooftops, When Jacobson reached the famous hotel, he started to climb the fire escape.

Mikey edged as close as he dared without Jacobson seeing him. Both the Dog and the Turtle gazed through the window, there they saw and man and his wife talking to each other.

"I can't wait to get back to England..." The Man said in his thick Brooklyn accent "If the guys at GeneCo knew what I've done they'd kill me!"

"Just a few more hours Steve..." His wife said in her British accent "Soon we'll be home again and be able to pretend this whole thing never happened."

"I hope so Gloria..." Steve rubbed his arm nervously "I worry about our kids everyday...But I worry the most about Layla...She's always asking me why she doesn't look like her siblings...Why she doesn't look like us...How can I explain to her that she is a Mutant Bat and I found her crawling in some toxic waste...I didn't know that she would start to evolve into some...Humanoid life form...Soon her Human Siblings will be starting school and I'll have to explain to her why she has to stay at home..."

The more he heard the more Mikey's heart bled for this family...Apparently they had found a Mutant and had raised her as one of their own...Then he noticed Jacobson taking out his revolver...

"Oh shell!" Mikey gasped "Oh shell!"

Mikey was between a rock and hard place, even if this guy did something wrong he didn't deserve this! And certainly not with a bunch of kids to take care of!"

Mikey gulped and licked his lips, he had only one shot to do this...He took out his shurikin and aimed it at Jacobson's hand...

Bullseye! The blade embeddied itself in the Dog's hand, dropping his revolver Jacobson let out a howl of pain!

That arelted Steve and Gloria to the fact they were being watched, when they saw a Green Turtle Mutant dive down a tackle a Mutant Doberman they knew they had to evacuate.

"You ruined my mission!" Jacobson growled "For that I must kill you!"

Mikey knew he was in big trouble, this Dog was a seasoned warrior, but fortunately. Unlike the massive Leatherhead the Dog was more on par with his own size making it a more even fight, they tusseled on the fire escape, Mikey knew he had to end the fight quickly before secuirity showed up, so pinning Jacobson to the ground he started to gently but firmly choke Jacobson cutting the oxygen from his brain to render him unconcious.

Once Jacobson was out cold Mikey took his revolver emptied out all the bullets and threw the gun away. Then he removed the shuriken from the Dog's hand, he took off his bandanna and used it as a makeshift bandage,

He knew he couldn't just leave the Mutant here...Fenturing to the top of the building Mikey found spare rope and tied up Jacobson so tightly it would take hours to chew threw the knots.

Mikey threw Jacobson over his shoulder. He knew what he was doing would cause a commotion in the lair...But he couldn't leave a fellow Mutant to die...He was convinced he could teach Jacobson what he was doing was wrong and that there was a more honerable way to leave a life.

Mikey then went down the manhole...Just as it started to rain


	4. Donatello Meets Tiger Lilly

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Before we get started I'd like everyone who likes both my male Mutant Characters and the fact that there is no romance...I just want to say do not panic with this chapter I am introducing a female Mutant but there will be no romance...Just awkwardness...By the way because I made most of my Mutants on an RPG forum some Mutants like Tiger Lilly have 'psychic powers' because in the game if your Character's Mental Endurence or M.E. is 12 or higher you can 'buy' psionic powers for your character...Tiger Lilly has 13 M.E. so we'll just say her pyschic powers are 'sixth sense' and limited telepathy)**_

Donatello woke up somewhere around 6 AM. Normally he would be summoned into the kitchen by whatever Mikey was making for breakfast...But there was no heavenly scent, no sizzling, no nothing.

Donny yawned...He needed his coffee and he needed it bad. He stumbled out of bed and walked to the kitchen area.

"Where is Mikey?" He mumbled to himself, the last he saw that Turtle he was asking him silly little questions and then...

"I wonder if I should tell the others..." Donny murmured, it wasn't like Mikey to just leave without a word.

Donny shook his head "He's probobly fine...I need my caffine if I'm going to do anything today."

Meanwhile in the sewers near the lair, someone was running, this creature was not a Human or a Turtle it was Mutant Tiger.

Her name was Tiger Lilly, she had been exposed to some Utrom Mutagen when she was a one year old cub in the Bronx Zoo, She seemed to have enough sense to know as soon as she started Mutating that she should evacuate as soon as possible...

At one year old a Tiger Cub is already pretty big, as she mutated she started developing more Human Features, she was able to walk on her hind legs, her front paws became opposable thumbs and the fur on the top of her head became long like she saw on Human Females, she kept her orange andblack 'head fur' as she calledit tied up in a long braid so it wouldn't get in her way...Her most baffling feature at least from her point of veiw were small pert Human like breasts, she found these breasts very annoying as she had no cubs yet so she saw no point in them and they often got in the way while she was hunting.

Ah hunting...As a Tiger she knew by instinct how to hunt, when she escaped into the forest as a Cub, she spent her first night in an old tree, seperated from her mother and siblings and everything she knew...She speant her first night alone weeping with loneliness.

But hunger pushed her forward, she ate pretty much everything she could catch, Squirrels, Rabbits, Deer, Stray Dogs and even Fellow Mutants...Tiger Lilly in her mind did not seperate Mutant Rabbits and Deer from the four legged counterparts to her they were all prey.

The one animal she never hunted no matter what the circumstances...Humans. She knew Humans were a vengful species and if you messed with one you messed with everyone of them...That said she wasn't against stealing the Food Humans brought in their picnic baskets, she liked the taste of cooked meat better then raw and she wondered how Humans cooked their food.

But today she was not the Hunter...Today she was the Hunted...She often heard from the Bird Mutants. (Bird Mutants were one of the few she couldn't catch because they could fly) Saying something about an Evil Human who steals Mutants in the night...This Human takes Mutants away to his house of horrors where they are never seen again...He has an evil servant, who looks like a Human but smells like a Rat.

Tiger Lilly had seen this evil servant...This strange Rat-Human...And he had seen her...Tiger Lilly knew she had to run for it.

She fled from her beloved forest and into the City, knowing she could not be seen in broad daylight and lifted a manhole cover and fled into the sewers.

She was still running, she knew she wasn't safe...Ever since she Mutanted she developed a kind of Sixth Sense that let her know when she was in danger. She could not stop because she knew she was still being followed even though she could see no one.

Just then...She was grabbed by two large powerful creatures...A Rat Mutant and a Rabbit Mutant, normally these creatures would be no match for her but these two were stronger somehow...More powerful then any Mutants she had met before.

"You..." Chittered the Rat "...Will come with us!"

"I don't want to!" Tiger Lilly squirmed from beneath

"You must..." The Rabbit and Rat said at once

Donatello was enjoying his coffee when he noticed an alert from his computer, his security cam had caught something.

Donny checked the live footage...He couldn't believe his eyes

Mutants! Mutants like Himself and his Fmaily...Three of them...Two Big Brawny Male Mutants, a Rat and Rabbit wrestling a Female Tiger...(It had to be a Female...Even though Donatello had never seen a Female Mutant of any species he was pretty sure no Male Tiger would have an hourglass figure and...Such a pert bossom)

And the bigger thing was...These Mutants were battling just a short distance away from the lair's entrence...

"I have to do something!" Donny said to himself, grabbing his Bo and several shuriken he headed out...He didn't even think to tell his brothers.

Tiger Lilly's strengh was failing she thought all hope was lost, when the Rabbit let out a scream, that same ear piercing Rabbit scream that normal Rabbits make when they're attacked!

There was a star shaped blade embedded in the Rabbit's shoulder, the Evil Lagomorph flattened his ears and chittered his teeth.

"I don't know who you guys are..." Donny said "But I'm giving you one chance...Let that poor girl go and leave as quickly as possible."

"You are in no postion to order us Turtle!" The Rat snarled

"We work for the great and magnificent Doctor Feral!" The Rabbit growled pulling the shuriken out of his shoulder

"I have no idea who that is." Donny replied "But this is your last chance...Let that Tiger go and leave...Now."

The two wicked Mutants attacked, but Donatello was more then ready for them, he was not going to hold back, noramally the biggest pasifist of his brothers, Donatello just knew that these Two Mutants were not to be trusted...Maybe it's the fact they were pinning a helpless and struggling female and whispering evil sounding things to her...It's hard to find anything redeemable in that sort of behavior. Donny was merciless with his Bo, jabbing in the stomachs and all the other...Delicate places.

Tiger Lilly was awestruck! How could a mere Turtle use a big stick to such effective use! Tiger Lilly also wondered why the Turtle was helping her when had this been any other time she would have tried to eat him...Tiger Lilly wasn't sure if she had eaten Turtle before or even seen a Mutant Turtle before...

The Two Wicked Mutants were dispatched, and Donny turned to Tiger Lilly

"Are you OK?" He asked kindly

"Why...Why did you do that?" Tiger Lilly asked

"They were attacking you..." Donny said "It was the right thing to do."

"Right?" Tiger Lilly was baffled "I am a Tiger and you are a Turtle...At any other time I would be hunting you!"

That gave Donny pause

"Hunting?" He said "You mean...You eat Mutants?"

Tiger Lilly felt his face heat up under her fur, she snarled "Get away from me!" And fled crying

"Wait! Wait!" Donny was beginning to wonder if he was going crazy...Chasing after a Mutant who admitted to eating other Mutants

"Please wait!" Donny said "I just want to talk to you!"

Tiger Lilly stopped and stared

"Why were those guys after you?" Donny asked "Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Tiger Lilly." The Tiger replied "I chose the name for myself...I live all alone...In the forest...Until this day."

"What happened?" Donny asked

"I was spotted by an agent of the Dark One." Tiger Lilly said "The One those two called Doctor Feral...Who takes Mutants in the night never to be seen again."

"Tiger Lilly..." Donny said "I can take you to my home where you'll be safe...I'll give you food so you won't have to hunt."

Tiger Lilly's whiskers twitched, she couldn't imagine there would be good eating down in the sewers...But something inside her was telling her his Turtle was trustworthy...And she was hungry..."

"All right." Tiger Lilly said "I'll go with you Turtle."

"My name is Donatello..." The Turtle replied "But you can call me Don or Donny if you wish."

As the two walked towards the lair, they were greeted by Micelangelo...Carrying a Mutant Doberman over his shoulder.

"Hey Donny." Mikey said, his eyes red and tired but his grin goofy "I see you found another Mutant too."

_**(Boy doesn't that feel like a real TMNT ending? Please read and review!)**_


	5. Breakfast

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**_

Entering the lair, Mikey brethlessly explained to Donny his adventure and how he captured Jacobson.

Donny's eyes went wide with shock.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed "You're bringing an assasin into our lair?!"

"I got him tied up." Mikey said

"If he escapes...Which is very likley he'll tell his boss where we are and..."

"Listen Donny..." Mikey said "I've been up all night and I'm really feeling beat..."

He lay the Dog Mutant down on the sofa.

"So I really need to catch some Zs right now and..."Before Mikey could say anything else he collapsed into a snoring heap on the floor."

"What the shell is going on?"

Donny turned and saw Leo, Raph and Splinter walking over.

"We just woke up." Raph said wondering "Where the shell you two were and..."

Raph felt a warm breeze on the back of his head, he turned and saw a female Tiger Mutant, slightly taller then themselves, but not nearly as tall as Leatherhead.

"Your Brother just saved my life." The Tiger Mutant said in her husky voice.

"And who...Do we have the honor of speaking to?" Leo said a bit wary of this fearsome Mutant but still trying to be polite.

"My name is Tiger Lilly." The Tiger said "In because Donatello saved my life today, I will make sure that Dog Mutant does not escape or cause trouble."

Tiger Lilly sniffed Jacobson's wounded paw bandaged by Mikey's bandana, she licked her lips.

"It's been a while since I had Dog..." She purred "It's something of an aquired taste but it is raher succulant."

The three waking Turtles and Splinter shivered slightly at this.

"During his long winded explanation of how he met Jacobson." Donny said "He mentioned something about Jacobson calling him...Slimeborn..."

Tiger Lilly growled "I've heard that before...Slimeborn refers to Mutants who are created by accident most often because they were exposed to some sort of slime...Like I was."

"We were mutated that way as well." Leo said

"Glad to see we have some things in common." Tiger Lilly smirked "Musts who are created by deliberate expirimentation rather then by accident as we were, then to look down on us 'slimeborn' I once encountered a Mutant Beaver, with a real high faulting attitude...Claimed to be a high payed employee of some important organzation..."

"A Mutant Beaver?" Donny was starting to feel chills down his spine, that they weren't so alone after all. "Where can we find this Beaver?"

"You'll find his bones in outside the city." Tiger Lilly said "I ate him...I never had Beaver before...It was delicious."

Raph smacked Donny's shoulder "What the shell were you thinking bringing a cannibal in here?!" He growled

"Please..." Tiger Lilly sniffed "I only eat when I'm hungry...I lived by myself with no help or assistance...Everybody needs to eat and what I need is meat...I've seen a lot of the things Humans do...And I don't see how my killing for food is worse then Humans killing their own children for no reason at all."

Donny thought about this, and realized Tiger Lilly did have a point.

Just the Tiger Lilly felt her stomach rumbled

"Speaking of food..." She said "I'm starving! I haven't had a thing to eat all day!"

The Turtles became very nervous hearing this, as Tiger Lilly just admitted she kills when hungry, Mikey, their resident cook was currently napping on the floor...But Donny was pretty sure they had plenty of leftover to heat up.

"Hold on!" Donny said nervously "I'll get you something to eat real quick...Don't eat any of us...Don't eat Jacobson either..."

Quickly taking some leftover pizza and putting it in the microwave...Donny was wondering if he was overreacting...I mean yes Tiger Lilly admitted to eating fellow mutants but that but she also admitted gratitude to him for saving her life...Why was he thinking of Adrocles and the Lion...

He gave Tiger Lilly a dish of pizza.

"What is this?" Tiger Lilly asked

"Pizza." Donny responded

"What is pizza?" Tiger Lilly asked

"It's bread..." Donny said "With tomato sauce, cheese and bits and meat and vegetables on it."

Tiger Lilly sniffed the pizza "I've never really enjoyed anything with vegetables on it..." She said "But this smells so good..."

She took a bite

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed taking enormous bites.

The Turtles sighed relieved

Licking her lips Tiger Lilly said "Thanks...Do you have something to drink? I'm a bit thirsty..."

"Here..." Raph said "Let me take care of that."

Raph quickly got her beverage.

"Here..." he said "It's milk...Cats like milk right?"

"I'm not a Cat." Tiger Lilly said "I'm a Tiger...But I know what you mean." She toom the glass of milk and quenched her thirst

It was just then that Jacobson started to wake up...


	6. Meanwhile at GeneCo

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...This may be heavily artistic licence biology as far as placental mammals go. I mean, in Ninja Turtle fanfics where the Guys get daughters, the girls where the Girls get periods...I presume because their Moms were Human...Though I did read in one TV Tropes article that Furries menstruating would explain Human like breast development, because let's face it we Humans are the only Mammals who develop breasts before pregnancy...OK we'll just say for the purposes of this fanfic, that only Placental Mammal Mutants have Menstrual cycles, not egg layers, not marsupials)**_

Meanwhile at GeneCo, Hanson, the large man with the eye patch was pacing back and forth nervously.

"What's going on?" He muttered "Why hasn't Jacobson returned? And more importantly...Why isn't Evergreen's smoking corpse at my feet?!"

He thought about all the things that could have gone wrong...Jacobson could have been killed, or captured or...He could have even gone rouge...

"I need to find that Dog!" He said "What I need...Is a Tracker!"

At GeneCo, 'Hunters' were what they called they're Mutant Warriors and Assasins while 'Trackers' were the Mutants who found the Hunters should they ever go missing, Hunters were mostly male with very few exceptions, while Trackers were mostly female with very few exceptions.

Hanson knew in order to find Jacobson, he would need their best Tracker...He would need...Cora Calico!

He went down into the sub-basement, where the Trackers, trained, there Beautiful Female Mutants, sparred with each other, while the rare male Trackersm climbed walls and lifted weights.

Hanson approached, Vivvian Elm...The main trainer of the trackers, a beautiful blonde and blue eyed woman with a strong understanding of how Animals work.

"Elm." Hanson said "I need Cora Calico...Bring her...Now!"

"Hanson." Elm said "I don't think Cora will be able to work today, it's the second day of her period."

"Animals don't have periods!" Hanson snarled

"They do if they're Mutants." Elm retorted "You merely give these creatures their orders! You're not responsible for their health and upkeep!"

"Jacobson Robin has gone missing!" Hanson said "I need to know where that Dog is! If he's been captured or gone rouge..."

In her chamber...Cora Calico...Who like her name implied was a Calico Cat, sat, on her bed, lapping at a bowl of milk...She sighed, she could hear every word of Hanson and Elm's conversation, due to her advanced hearing, as she drained the last of the milk...She sighed "Duty is duty..."

"Why can't you use another Tracker?" Asked Elm "We have plenty of them!"

"It's all right Doctor." Cora's soft voice purred "I'll do it."

The two Humans turned and looked at Cora as she began braiding up her long black 'head fur'

"I took some Advil." Cora said "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Asked Elm

"Yes Doctor...I'm sure..." Cora said as she put on her work uniform.

Cora looked and saw another Mutant, a Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby named Stoney Bay, trying and failing to get the balence test right.

The poor marsupial, was trying to walk on a tightrope while balencing a bucket of water on her head, it wasn't easy, considering all the while GeneCo scentists were throwing rocks at her.

At last Stoney Bat couldn't take it anymore and she fell into the safety net below...The bucket of water splashing all over her.

"One day you'll get it right Stoney." Cora said kindly

"No I won't!" The Wallaby sobbed "It's because of these stupid big feet of mine! I'll never be able to do anything with them!"

"Cora!" hanson snapped "Find Jacobson! Now!"

"Yes." Cora bowed quickly and headed out the door.


	7. Interrogation

_**(I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...And I wish more people would review me, several people have made faved and put this story on their story alert but only two of those people reviewed me)**_

At the Lair Jacobson's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings, when he saw the three Turtles and the Rat, he started to growl...

"So..." He said "I've been captured have I? You going to question me? To torture me? Let me tell you this Turtles, it's either you die or I die I will reveal NOTHING about GeneCo!"

"What's GeneCo?" Asked the Turtle with the red mask.

Jacobson's ears flattened fearing he had already said too much.

"Hello handsome..." Purred a husky voice

Jacobson turned and grew very pale, sitting on the other end of the sofa was a large and powerful Tiger Mutant! One that looked like she could easily tear him apart!

"Where did you come from?!" Jacobson exclaimed

"That doesn't matter." The Tigress purred "All you need to know is that the Turtle with the purple mask saved my life this very day and in return I will make sure you will not escape or cause any trouble for these creatures."

"Why am I here?" Jacobson asked "If you're not here to question me."

"Mikey brought you here." The Turtle with the Purple Mask said "He thought there could be some way to get you to lead an honorable life."

Jacobson noticed the Turtle he saw before with the orange mask, was sleeping on the floor.

"So..." Jacobson growled "Micelangelo brought me here...When I get out of these ropes I'll have to kill him..."

The next thing Jacobson knew a sharp sword was being pressed against his throat.

"You'll do no such thing." Said the Turtle with the blue mask. "I don't know why Mikey thinks you can be redeemed but I think I'll trust Mikey's instincts this time...If he can see something good in you..." He trailed off

Meanwhile topside, Cora Calico was trying to retrace Jacobson's steps finding out where he might have gone.

"Well..." She said "Here's the Waldorf Hotel...And the Evergreen family is nowhere to be seen..."

She shook her wet ears.

"I hate the rain..." She growled "I should have brought a rain coat!"

Then she spotted something on the ground below the fire escape.

"Jacobson's revolver!" She exclaimed "And all the bullets have been taken out!"

That's when her senstive nose picked up a scent, of blood...Dog blood..."

"This blood..." She said "It must be Jacobson's..." She lashed her tail thinking about her own menstrual blood and how she would really like to change her pad right now. (The Female Mammal Mutants of GeneCo never bothered with tampons due to the risk of toxic shock syndrome)

"The scent is faint..." Cora said to herself "But I can follow it...It seems to be..."

She came to a manhole cover the scent promptly ended there

"No..."She moaned to herself "Jacobson couldn't have gone down there..." She hated the idea of being in the sewers, rain was bad enough... The very thought of sewer water made her positively queasey. And she had slight claustrophobia...She hated closed in spaces...

"I have to find Jacobson..."She told herself "No matter what!"

So with great reluctance Cora Calico lifted the manhole cover and climbed down into the sewers.

Meanwhile in the lair, Jacobson was still making with the death threats and the tough-guy talk...Donatello was starting to have enough of it...He needed to get that Dog to stop barking.

"What are you doing Donatello?" Splinter asked

"Fixing up something to quiet that Mutt down." Donny replied putting a mug of milk in the microwave.

"Exactly how do you mean to quiet him?" Splinter pressed

Donny sighed, he took some sleeping pills out of his belt

"I don't like having to resort to this..." Donny said "But that Dog Mutant is too dangerous right now...We have to get him under control."

The microwave timer dinged, and the Milk was only slightly tepid but warm enough to dissolve the pills. Donny dropped the pills in the milk and waited a few minutes.

Meanwhile Cora was following Jacobson's scent through the sewers.

"The smell is getting stronger by the minute!" She said to herself "I think I'm getting close to one of those old water pumping stations!

Jacobson growled at Tiger Lilly who had smugly put her feet on his belly while he was tied up and unable to do anything, no matter how he thrashed and bounced, her feet stayed firmly on his belly.

"Hey Jacobson..." Donny said "After all that barking you must be feeling thirsty...Why don't you have a drink?"

"Do you take me for an idiot?" Jacobson barked

Donny paused

"I can smell that milk is laced with knock out drops!" Jacobson snarled

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Donny said firmly

Jacobson responed with animalistic barking.

"OK Dog-Boy!" Raph said "You asked for it!"

Raph grabbed Jacobson by the throat, and for the third time today Jacobson found himself choking!, Donny poured the milk into his mouth while Raph massaged Jacobson's throat to make sure it went down easy.

Jacobson stuck out his tongue...The sleeping pills gave the milk a bitter aftertaste, but he was quickly feeling sleepy...He soon drifted off to dreamland.

"Now that he's out cold..." Raph said "What about out other Sleeping Beauty?" He gestured to Mikey still on the floor.

"Let him sleep." Mikey said "He's been up all night...The least we can do is put him in his own bed."

None of them had anyway of knowing what was just around the corner...

_**(Read and review)**_


	8. Dreaming of Things to Come

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Just got back from the Date Festival in Indio...It was a blast!)**_

Mikey had been tucked into his bed by his brothers...As he dreamed snored peacefuly Klunk came in and curled up on Mikey's plastron...Klunk was not pleased that a Mutant Dog was in the lair.

As Mikey snored on, he dreamed...He dreamed he was swimming...He often dreamed of swimming...It's probobly a Turtle thing or something, anyway he dreamed he was swimming up a cold river at night...At least it seemed to be nightor maybe it was just really dark, there was inky blackness all around and also fog, lots and lots of fog.

Mikey wasn't afraid, maybe because as a Pond Turtle the idea of wet swampy places didn't frighten him...But there seemed to something else...Something he was looking for in this dark forboding place.

Mikey kept on swimming up the river until he came across a willow tree with its elegant vines carressing the water.

Mikey came ashore and sat down on the back...As if waiting for something but he couldn't tell what.

Just then, an apple fell in his lap.

"The apple is a symbol of forbidden knowladge." Came a voice from above "Though why the knowladge was forbbidden I never could figure out."

Mikey looked up, in the tree branches was a Toucan, a Mutant Toucan! She was short, shorter then himself or even Master Splinter...She had a large rainbow colored beak, and the feathers on the back of her head, seemed to flow like human head hair.

"Who are you?" Mikey asked

"I am Tallulah..." The Toucan said "And I am communicating with you through this dream. I am coming to your neck of the woods Michelangelo."

"Oh." Mikey said "For what reason?"

"We are in great danger Michelangelo." Tallulah said "All of us Mutants! We and in danger from...The Dark One."

"Who is The Dark One?" Mikey asked

"Most Mutants don't like to speak his name." Tallulah whispered "He is a very evil man...A mad scientist who is obsessed with Mutant Animals like us!"

It was then Mikey woke up... "Geez!" Mikey said "My dreams are getting wierder all the time!"

Meanwhile, Tallulah the Toucan, felt her psychic connection break

"Darn." She said "He woke up! I hate when that happens...I didn't even get to give him a full message!"

Tallulah and several over Mutants were in a undergroun club called The Crossroads, a safe haven for Mutants provided no human found out about it.

Tallulah looked to the left corner, her Ward a Mutant Mulgara named Magnolia was being massaged a Mutant Rat, a Female Mutant Rat...

The Rat finshed up her massage on the Mutant Marsupial Mouse...Magnolia yawned and said "Thanks Dianne..." And gave the Rodent a token

"We're going to New York Magnolia." Tallulah said

"Really?" Magnolia was estatic "That's great! I can finally get away from all this muggy humidity!"

"This isn't a vaccation." Tallulah warned

_**(Read and review!)**_


	9. Cora Calico Makes Her Move

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...Anyway we all know chocolate is bad for dogs and cats, but considering what the Turtles eat on a near daily basis, I think it might be fair to say that the Utrom Mutagen lets species bypass most if not all their dietary restrictions.)**_

Mikey woke up, stretched and yawned, and reached for a spare orange mask _(Author's Note: I kind of find it hard to believe that each of the Turtles have only one mask, it would kind like us having one change of clothes) _

Klunk meowed a bit irritably, Mikey said "Let me guess no one fed you while I was out cold?"

Klunk responed by rubbing on Mikey's leg

MIkey chuckled "OK, OK I'll feed you."

Milkey picked up his beloved pet and carried him down to the kitchen area.

Donny was in there fixing himself some coffee.

"So...What happened while I was down and out?" Mikey asked

"I had to administer a tranquilizer to that Dog Mutant you brought in." Donny said gesturing towards the sofa where both Jacobson and Tiger Lilly were sleeping peacefully.

"We had to make do with leftovers for lunch." Donny said as he sipped his coffee.

"Sorry about that." Mikey said as he got the bag of kibble out of the cupboard.

Donny sighed and turned away as Mikey proceeded to feed Klunk, he turned and looked at the two Mutants asleep on the sofa, one male, one female...Donatello wonderd why Tiger Lilly had human like breasts...Humans are the only mammals who develop breasts before pregnancy, is that also true of female mammal mutants? What what about that long hair on her head? Why do female mutants get long hair on their scalp? Although Splinter did have a tuft on his chin so maybe...

"So uh..." Mikey said when he was done feeding Klunk "Where did you find the Tiger Girl?"

"Just outside the lair." Donny said "She was being attacked by two other Mutants...They mentioned something about a Doc Feral..."

"Doc Feral..." Mikey felt a tingling in the back of his head when that name was mentioned

Mikey's stomach rumbled, he was hungry and he was craving something with sugar...He want back into the kitchen, pulled out a slice of devil's food cake he had been saving, and poured himself a glass of milk. but then he heard the voice of his sensai.

"Michelangelo..."

"Yes Master Splinter?" Mikey asked

"I wish to talk to you about...Our most recent developments..." Splinter said

Mikey knew it was serious by the sound of Splinter's voice, so reluctantly he left his snack behind and went to talk with Splinter.

Cora Calico had been watching and waiting, now the coast was clear and she could make her move.

With delicate steps she entered the main living area of the lair.

She looked at Jacobson, knocked out on the sofa, she stroked his head

"Oh Jacobson..." She sighed sadly "What have they done to you?" She was glad he hadn't gone rouge, but how was she going to get him away from these Turtles who kidnapped him? She couldn't carry Jacobson out of here he was much too heavy.

Then Cora looked at the kitchen area "Of course!" She said "Of course!"

Cora was skilled in the art of poisoning, she would put poison in one of the Turtles food and when one of the Turtles ate it, they would become deathly sick and Cora would only administer the cure if they let Jacobson go.

She spotted the cake and milk just sitting on the counter, Cora got out her vial of poison...But then she stopped.

That cake looked SO rich and chocolatey and that milk looked so cold and fresh.

At GeneCo, most of the Hunters and Trackers were forced to live on kibble, the scientists figuring they were still Animals and should have Animal Diets...Only time any of them got any 'People Food' was when one of the females got their periods and they could get the scientists to bow to their PMS-Cravings...As it was, Cora had a viscious hankering for chocolate...And she had never seen a prettier devil's food cake in her life!

Tucking away the while of poison, Cora started to devour the cake herself! After licking the frosting of her lips she started gulping down the glass of milk.

It wasn't until she was nearly done with her snack that she felt someone was behind her...

She turned and saw a vicious looking Turtles with a red mask

"What are you doing here?" He asked his voice low and dangerous

Cora felt as though she might faint

_**(Read and review!)**_


	10. Mammals are Wierd

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...And before I go on I want to thank the kind review from I'mKittySoftPaws...I appriciate your concern for Cora and yes I will be merciful on her...On your comments on Animals getting periods...Well they do in a sense but not the same way we get them, most placental mammals (That is mammals like us that are not marsupials or egg-laying mammals) they go through something called estrus, where they just reabsorb the blood instead of shedding it messily like us Humans do, which makes a lot more sense if you ask me...Think about it, if you're an animal a prey animal like a rabbit or a deer in particular and you're leaving a massive trail for blood everywhere you go...The predators would be on you in no time flat...And you were a Seal...Leaving blood everywhere in the water? Hoo-boy! The sharks would have a feast and the every Seal would go extinct...Also when ever you eat normal unferitlized eggs you're eating chicken periods! Sweet delicious chicken periods...OK I'm done)**_

Cora was so scared, she was quite possibly looking death right in the face!

The red masked Mutant Turtle, with muscles so hard you could bounce a penny off of them, and what looked like too sharp daggers in his belt glared at her.

The Trackers were not as trained in the art of fighting and the Hunters but they knew a little self defense in case of emergencies, Cora felt however not even that could save her now...Fight? More like faint.

She quietly sannk to the floor, clutching her stomach, she curled int fetal postion and whispered "Please don't kill me..."

Raph had to admit, he was disarmed by this complete and utter surrender, yes the Cat could be trying to pull a fast one, but this didn't seem like it.

Raph poked her "Hey Kitty-Cat!" He said "I ain't gonna kill ya...I wanted to know what you were doin' in our lair."

Cora looked up, she knew she couldn't give out classified information...But he will was weak at the moment.

"I'm a Tracker." She said "I was sent by GeneCo to find what became of Jacobson..."

"There's that GeneCo again." Raph said "OK Kitten, while your Doggy friend is out cold why don't you tell us more about this GeneCo?"

Meanwhile, on a train headed from Mexico to the US, Tallulah the Mutant Toucan and her ward Magnolia the Mutant Mulgara (Marsupial Mouse, for those not in the know) Were hiding on a produce cart, Talulah checked to make sure no one would see them, Magnolia was more concerned with the fruit.

"Magnolia!" Tallulah said firmly "Can't you get your mind off your stomach?"

"I can't help it!" Magnolia said as she munched on a banana "I'm hungry! You know our kind have a insanely fast metabolism!"

"What do you mean your kind?" Tallulah asked "You're the only Mutant Mulgara I know exists!"

"I meant Marsupial Mice in general." Magnolia said bashfully 


	11. The Threat Unveils Itself

_**(I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...If I did Fast Foreward would never have happened...Period!)**_

Cora began to divulge her life story, adopted from the pound as a four week old kitten, she was taken in by GeneCo, a private industry with vast interest in genetic engineering.

She remembered that they injected her with a syringe of some glowing green fluid.

"Whoa! Hang on a second." Donatello interjected "A glowing green fluid?"

"Yes." Cora said

"We were mutated when we were splashed by a glowing green ooze." Leo said "Have you ever heard of...Utroms?"

"What are those?" Cora asked

"Ok that answers that question." Donny said "OK continue."

Cora went onto to explain that Dr. Elm had all but raised all of GenoCo's Mutants herself, feeding them, healing them when they were sick or injured, she was one of the few Humans Cora felt any love or affection for, as they were growing up she even let them choose their hobbies aside from their rigorous training to be Hunters or Trackers...Cora discovered she had a love of ice skating, and it was lucky that GeneCo had its own skating rink mostly so the Mutants could practice skating in case they needed to move on icy terrian.

"I remember I would just put on my skates and everything would just melt away as I started to glide over the ice." Cora said "When I was eight years old, I would dream about being an Olympic Figure Skater...I must have been talking to myself because when I looked up and saw Hanson sneering at me like I was something stuck on the bottom of his shoe...I felt very self conscious rememberig I was only a Mutant Cat, created to serve Humans."

Raph growled and muttered something under his breath

Jacobson still on the sofa, licked his lips in his sleep but didn't wak up.

"My!" Cora said "He's been out for a long time! What kind of knock out drops did you give him?"

"We'll talking about that later." Donny said "You go on telling your story."

"I remember Jacobson developed a love of basketball." Cora said "He would practice shooting hoops day in and day out as a young Pup...One day he challenged Stoney Bay..."

"Who is Stoney Bay?" Mikey asked

"A Mutant Rock Wallaby." Cora replied

"Rock Wallaby..." Mikey was astounded "Just how many of you GeneCo Mutants are there?"

"I told you." Cora said "Our numbers are at least 42 and growing, GeneCo will mutate any Animal it gets its hands on...Desperate to compete with Bio-Spawn."

"Bio-Spawn?" Donny raised his eye ridges "I've heard that name before, but I never figured out..."

"It's a company that's got far reaching influence." Cora said in a whisper "It's founder...Doctor Victor Oban Feral is one of the most rich and powerful men in the world today known throughout the world as a generous philanthropist...And a terror to Mutants everywhere."

Tiger Lilly shivered "The Dark One!" She whispered into her paws and quickly left, to hide in a corner.

"This morning..." Donatello said "I rescued Tiger Lilly from a Mutant Rat and Rabbit claiming to be working for a 'Doctor Feral' what does this Feral want from us Mutants? A while ago we ran into this guy called Bishop who wanted our DNA to create super soldiers..."

"No one knows what Doc Feral wants with us Mutants." Cora whispered "He creates his own Mutants, mostly Rats, Mice and Rabbits to serve him and do his dirtyy work by capturing more Mutants, he captures any Mutants he can get his hands on and vivisects them...No one knows why...Maybe it's to get some kind of goodies from our insides, to figure out how we work...Or maybe he thinks the only good Mutant is a dead Mutant and wants our destruction..."

Mikey shivered "OK...This is seriously creeping me out!"

"GeneCo learned of the existence of Mutant Animals when they encountered escapees fro Doctor Feral's lab, twisted and and half mad from being experimented on...They were all but dead when they were found, but after studing their corpses, GeneCo discovered the secret of Mutation and created their own. They want to get the patent rights to their Mutation Process to make sure no one else can create Mutant Animals but them."

Raph snarled "Bunch of sickos want to make some money off of us?!"

"Raph! Calm down!" Leo said "Let's not jump the gun at this point."

"OK..." Mikey said "When I met Jacobson he was trying to kill some guy...Was that about the Mutant Patient stuff?"

"Maybe." Cora said "All I know is that Steve Evergreen stole valable information from us and had to be taken out of the equation. Of course we now know that Micelangelo stopped Jacobson from doing that and..."

Just then Cora's stomach rumbled

"So hungry..." She said "Can we stop for a bit? We've been talking for hours and my stomach needs a refill."

The Turtles agreed they could take a snack break.

Tiger Lilly was hiding under Donatello's bed, Donny was amazed to see such a big strong Tiger cowering like a Kitten.

"Listen..." Donny said as he knelled to look under the bed "You're safe here...No one is going to get you."

"You don't understand..." Tiger Lilly said "The Dark One is relentless! He can pursue a Mutant with the tireless energy of a shark!"

"You shouldn't refer to him as the Dark One" Donny said "Fear of saying a thing's name gives the ting power...Now come out from under there."

Tiger Lilly crawled out, but she still looked frightended beyond comparison.

Jacobson was started to wake up...He had been having sickly fever dreams...Dreaming the same image over and over again...Of Giant Dragons tearing apart the Earth...His sensitive Dog nose caught the familar scents of milk, and chocolate chip cookies and...

Jacobson opened his eyes and saw Cora, sitting with the Turtles, having a glass of milk and a cookie.

Jacobson's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he was seeing! Then...That horrible Tiger Mutant, approached him with a dish of cookies and said

"You must be hungry." She said "You can have one if you promise to be good." 


	12. Doc Feral's Counterstrike

_**(I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...But wouldn't it be nice if I did?)**_

After his prolonged nap, Jacobson seemed more mellow, either the drug that knocked him out was still floating around in his brain or seeing Cora so at ease with these Mutant Turtles was what helped him see these Turtles were to be trusted.

As he relented, Tiger Lilly purred and put a cookie into his mouth, Jacobson chewed thoughtfully while Cora explained.

"I told them all about Doc Feral...And how GeneCo discovered the secret of Mutation from his escaped experiments." Cora said

Meanwhile on the train headed for New York City, Tallulah and Magnolia sat still on the Produce Car, peering out the the tiny holes, Magnolia saw nothing but wave after wave of junkyards, strip malls, gas stations and diners, of all of these the Diners were the least depressing to look at.

Magnolia sighed, "George Carlin was right." She said"Only a nation of idiots could have taken this magnificent land and turned it into what it is today...A shopping mall!"

"Now, now Magnolia..." Her Mentor said "Everything has its ups and its downs, don't focus on the piles of trash, let us meditate in order to prepare for the coming battle."

The Marsupial Mouse Mutant sat down in front of her Mentor, folded her legs underneath her, and started to breathe deep and let the movement of the train lull her into a meditive state.

Meanwhile at the Turtles' lair, Cora approached Jacobson and said "I can let you out of your binds, but only if you promise not to escape."

Jacobson looked at his wrists and sighed "Yes."  
Cora undid the binds on his wrists, as she did so, Jacobson looked at his wounded hand still bound up in Mikey's bandana, he sniffed his hand, smelling his own blood he felt a need to lick it, but he controlled himself and didn't.

Where was Mikey meanwhile? Well since Cora devoured his previous snack, Mikey made himself a bowl of Popcorn and headed to his room, feeling worn out, he munched popcorn as he lay on his bed, his eyelids started to droop, once again he found himself falling into a deep sleep.

"We meet again Michelangelo..."Came a familar voice.

MIkey looked at saw Tallulah again, and once again the dream was off a dark swampy area, this time Tallulah was not alone, she had someone with her, astrange creature that looked kind of like a Mouse but not quite.

"Hey Tallulah." Mikey said "Who's that other Mutant?"

"This is my ward Magnolia, a Mulgara...Also known as a Marsupial Mouse."

Magnolia seemed shy, she did nothing but blush and wave shyly.

"There is something very important I wanted to tell you." Tallulah said "But you woke up before I could tell you."

Meanwhile, at GeneCo, Hanson was really starting to worry, first Jacobson and now Cora? What the heck was happening?"

"Elm!" Hanson yelled "Something's wrong! Cora hasn't come back yet!"

"Maybe it's taking her a while to find Jacobson." Elm said

"No..." Hanson said "This is something big! I know it! Send one of our other Trackers!"

Elm sighed and turned and looked at the Rock Wallaby, Stoney Bay, who at the moment was nibbling on an apple.

"Stoney." Elm said "We need you to find both Jacobson and Cora. You think you're up for the job?"

The Timid Wallaby, flattened her ears back nervously and whispered "If that is what you wish of me...Then I will do it."

Elm sighed, the Herbivore Mutants were always much more sensitive then the carnivores and omnivores...Hanson seemed particurally tough on them because he thought plant eaters were inherently weaker, nevermind the largest most powerful Land Animals are herbivores.

"Put on your uniform." Elm said gently "And prepare to get wet, it's pouring outside."

After putting on her uniform, Stoney exited the GeneCo building, she had no idea something was watching her...

"Found another of those GeneCo Mutants..." Whispered a husky voice

"Those GeneCo Mutants think their so big..." Said another voice

"Let us fetch this one...Master will be pleased..." Breathed the Husky Voice

_**(Read and Review!)**_


	13. This Deer Ain't Bambi

_**(OK because someone said 'I'll be your bestest buddy' if you update I guess I'm obliged to do so...This might get a little bit gory so you might want to send any children under 5 out of the room)**_

Stoney Bay the Rock Wallaby Mutant was trying to follow the scent of Cora Calico, which was difficult because the rain had nearly washed it away.

As she tried to find the scent, she heard a crash behind her, her ears perked up, Standing behind her, was White Rat Mutant and White Mouse Mutant, they had evil grins on their faces and the White Rat seemed to be...Drooling.

Stoney knew she had to get out of there, so using her powerful Wallaby legs she started to hop away with the two rodents on her tail.

Although the Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby is an excellent mountain climber, it's not really the best at traveling onflat surfaces, being a Wallaby, Stoney's shorter, fatter body was not meant for raw speed.

The Rodents quickly gaining on her, Stoney knew she had to do something different or else they would catch her, making a sharp left into some trash strwn ally, She made a great vertical leap onto a a fire escape just before the Rat caught her tail! Wasting no time Stoney made her way up the fire escape in leaps and bounds, but the Rat and Mouse were not idiots and quickly made their way up as well.

When Stoney reached the top of the building she was completely worn out, Too much hard training but not enough experience in the field left her weaker then many of her Sister Trackers...

The Rat and Mouse grinned as they saw her collapse, ready to take their prize.

But were not prepared when a New Mutant...A Male Mutant showed up.

"Don't...Even...Think about it..." The New Mutant breathed in a husky voice.

Stoney Bat looked up, this New Mutant was an Ungulate (Hooved Mammal) Clearly some kind of Deer or Antelope...But what kind? Stoney Bat had never seen a Creature such as this before. The Crreature had dark red fur with large dark eyes, his Antlers weren't branched like all the other Deer Mutants she had seen, they were short and spikey. He was also a lot shorter then any other Deer Mutant she had seen just about five feet tall, most Deer Mutants towered over the Humans.

"Stand aside Bambi!" Snapped the Rat "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

The Deer Mutant's mouth twitched into a grin, "I have no idea who I'm messing with?" He chuckled "You have no idea how wrong you are..."

The Deer proceeded to take a sword of its scabbard, it was a long Rapiar.

The Rat and Mouse realized they had no weapon to fight with, and so were not prepared for when the Deer swiftly chopped their heads off, the two rodent heads went tumbling, blood pouring out of their necks,

The head of the Rat rolled right over to Stoney's long fluffy feet, she looked at the Deer, who merely looked at her and grinned.

Fearing she would be next, Stoney fainted.

The Deer Mutant sighed, clearly this Wallaby Mutant was a timid sort, probobly because she had been brutalized by the People who made her.

The Deer went over to Stoney and started to check her over for injuries.

"I've never met a Wallaby who could play possum." The Deer said to himself as he looked her over from head to tail.

He then saw saw something on the small of her back, a small red device that flashed every two seconds.

"My my." The Deer whispered picking up the device. "If this isn't a tracking device then my name's not Brock Brocket."

Picking up the device, and tearing a bit of cloth off along the way, Brock threw the tracking device off the side of the building.

"You're coming with me." Brock said as he picked up the sleeping Wallaby "Let's get you away from this horrible place."

With that he started to make his getaway, leaping across the building like the Ninja Turtles but with much more grace, the grace only a Deer can have.

Meanwhile in GeneCo headquaters. Hanson said "Elm get over here!'"

"Yes Hanson?" Said Elm

"I put a tracking device on Stoney Bay..." Hanson said "In hopes we may find where the other Mutants are in case she dissapeared like first two, I was watching every move she made, when she reached the top of this appartment building, she stops and then from what I can tell he drops all the way to the bottom!"

"Do you think something happened?" Elm asked concerned "Do you think she fell to her death?"

"What I think..." Hanson said "Was that she or someone else removed the tracking device and through it over the side. We need to find that tracking device, see if we can get the DNA of who or what through it overboard!"

"But suppose the other story is true?" Elm asked "Suppose we find Stoney laying dead on dead on the pavement?"

"Oh well." Hanson said "At least a dead Mutant is better then a traitor Mutant."

Elm shook her head as Hanson walked away, one of these days, Karma was going to have a big surprise in store for him.

Meanwhile, at the Turtles' lair, Cora decided to make supper for the Turtles as she had eaten their food the least she could do was make them a meal.

Tiger Lilly noticed the heavenly scents waifting from the kitchen, she followed her nose and saw. Cora stirring a big pot of soup.

"What are you doing?" Tiger Lilly asked

"This is my homemade chicken noodle soup." Cora said

Tiger Lilly tried to get a sample of the food, but Cora slapped her hand away, Cora was shocked the House Cat had the gall to slap her.

"I don't want you getting fur into my food." Cora replied

"How do you do that?" Tiger Lilly asked

"Do what?" Cora replied confused

"Do that thing where you put meat and vegetable in a pot mix them together making them hot..."

"You mean cooking?" Cora asked

"Yes." Tiger Lilly said "Cooking."

"It's easy enough once you get the hang of it." Cora said removing her gloves. "All us Hunters and Trackers are taught the basics of cooking, even though GeneCo rarely feeds us cooked food, we are taught cooking in case of...Emergencies."

"Emergencies?" Tiger Lilly had no idea what she was talking about

"Like say we needed to take care and feed a Human." Cora said "Humans apparently need almost all their food cooked, rare meat makes them sick."

Mikey all of a sudden ran out of his room, his mask all aschew,

"Turn on the TV now!" He said

"Mikey?" Donny was shocked by his brother's seriousness

"I said NOW!" Mikey said firmly

Donny obliged and turned on the TV, there was a news report on.

"The great scientist and philontropist, Doctor Victor Oban Feral has announced a medical breakthrough!

The TV cut away to a tall thin man whith white hair, he said

"After years of expeirmentation..." He said "I have discovered the key to my new immortality drug."

Doc Feral stepped aside, showing a Mutant Lizard all laid out and dissected. The Turtles reeled in horror.

"The secret lays in the blood of Mutant Animals!" Doc Feral said "What I need to complete my immortality drug is Mutant Animals or at least a sample of their blood..."

"We have the secret of immotaility in our blood?" Jacobson asked, feeling around his body

"He's lying!" Mikey said "I just got a message in a dream that Doc Feral is just saying this to get people to find Mutant for him to experiment on."

"You got the message in a dream?" Donny asked, Donny knew better then to be skeptical for he had recieved messages from dreams before "Do you remember who gave you the message?"

A Mutant Bird..." Mikey said rubbing his head "A Toucan named Tallulah...I guess you could say A Little Birdy told me."

For once no one said anything about the stupid wisecrack...The situation was far to grim.

_**(For those not in the know...A Brocket is a kind of small deer native to Centail and South America)**_


End file.
